


Gay Skating and Even Gayer Texts

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dorks, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, heck not even half of this will be about skating, i think im funny im not, idk i suck at writing things, minami is such a fudanshi, or ill at least try and make him like a fudanshi, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time, Minami made a group chat and added all the skaters in it.All hell broke loose.---The title of the story summarizes it all, honestly. Also, I'm not sorry.Honestly, this mostly doesn't have a planned plot or anything? Just rlly gay groupchats. Also, a few of the usernames were inspired by this tag urself post on tumblr so creds to whoever made that!





	1. Introduction, y'all

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing just take it ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

What's up? So I'm looking forward to writing this fic, uh, i'll probably lose track of a lot of stuff. anyways, here are the usernames, just so you can keep track you know.

Usernames (also there will be username chsnges but i'll always put those down on for you too, soo):

Yuri- katsuDONE with you gays

Viktor- vikturious

Yurio- cheerio

Otabek- teddy bear

Phichit- phisht

Seung-gil Lee- seung-guillotine

Guang Hong Ji- season of the brilliant rainbow

Leo- still alive

Michele Crispino- mickey

Emil Nekola- pewdemilpie

Sarah Crispino- crispyno

Mila Babicheva- milk

Minami- minaMEME

Minako- miny-sensei

Georgi Popovich- papavitch

JJ Leroy- king jj style

Cristhophe Giacometti- christophwhor

\---

Hope you guys will enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* kay kids get ready for the /real/ chapters!!!


	2. Gay Skaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minaMEME has added katsuDone with you gays, vikturious, cheerio, milk, teddy bear, phisht, seung-guillotine, season of the brilliant rainbow, still alive, big bro, pewdemilpie, crispyno, miny-sensei, papavitch, king jj style, and christophwhor to group chat Gay Skaters
> 
>  
> 
> minaMEME: whats up gayyyys
> 
> king jj style: excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself rn this first chapter is kind of boring and bland idk

_minaMEME has added **katsuDone with you gays, vikturious, cheerio, milk, teddy bear, phisht, seung-guillotine, season of the brilliant rainbow, still alive, big bro, pewdemilpie, crispyno, miny-sensei, papavitch, king jj style, and christophwhor** to group chat **Gay Skaters**_

 

minaMEME: whats up gayyyys

king jj style: excuse

cheerio: jj what the fduck even is ur usernamr

phisht: lmaooooo

cheerio: wtf u guys

milk: u mean wtf u gays

phisht: whos milk and cheerio

milk: im mila

milk: cheerio is yurio

crispyno: best friends goals rite there u hear me

crispyno: fkn brotp

seung-guillotine: what the actual fuk u guys its three in the fkn morNING

phisht: wait where's everyone else on this group chat

seung-guillotine: probably in bed which is where you all should be in rn

phisht: jfc /fine/ DAD (>_<)

minaMEME: ohohoho?

**minaMEME, milk, cheerio,king jj style, phishit,seung-guillotine**  and **crispyno** are now offline

season of the brilliant rainbow: yAY a group chat!!!

season of the brilliant rainbow: hey guys?

season of the brilliant rainbow: hello?

season of the brilliant rainbow: did you guys leave? ;-;

[season of the brilliant rainbow sent an image]

**season of the brilliant rainbow** is now offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor guang hong, all he wanted was some1 to talk to ;-;


	3. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here w/o spoiling some stuff so i won't put stuff here i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha get rekt phichit
> 
> also its the banquet all over again im not sorry
> 
>  
> 
> or maybe i am idk

_~the next morning~_

_[3:24]_

seung-guillotine: phichit

seung-guillotine: you are my sunshine, the light of my life

seung-guillotine: and i would like it if the sunshine left me alone at night

phisht: adjga;kgdsa; I LOVE YOU TOO SEUNG GIL~ <3

cheerio: did u even read the whole thing

seung-guillotine: ITS 3 IN THE FUKKING MORNING LEAVE ME ALONE PHISHIT

\---

_~later that day~_

_[6:35]_

katsuDONE with you gays: I remember when I was a kid  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: I used to believe that sub sandwich meant submarine sandwich  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: until I learned  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: sub sandwich means //subway// sandwich  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: I was a broken child. A broken child you hear?  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: having a crisis™ at that age?  
  
katsuDONE with you gays: I almost had crippling depression wtf  
  
cheerio: ...  
  
phisht: yuri wtf is happening  
  
vikturius: uh he had too much to drink heh ahhsjddkyuriiiwhasdbtheffduckkjjss  
  
vikturius: beeeee myyyyy coahhhhh

vikturius: uhh sry yuri took my phone

phisht: coahhhh  
  
milk: coahhhh  
  
teddy bear: coahhhh

cheerio: coahhhh

katsuDONE with you gays: y'all shut tf up  
  
cheerio: and you calm tf down omg

phisht: where are you guys I'm joining in it sounds wild  
  
cheerio: viktor...  
  
cheerio: hoe don't do it  
  
vikturius: at a hotel here's the address: xxxxx at xxx street

cheerio: viKTOR

cheerio: yoU COULD HAVE PM'D HIM

vikturius: damn what you gonna do? 

cheerio: now everyone's gonna come over, i know...

milk: you can fckn count on it 

crispyno: yep

teddy bear: ^

big bro: ^

christophwhore: ^

season of the brilliant rainbow: ^

still alive: ^

pewdemilpie: ^

king jj style: ^

phisht: seung gil...

seung-guillotine: ugh fine ^

king jj style: wait whos season of the brilliant rainbow

phisht: sounds gay

season of the brilliant rainbow: thats cuz i am gay

season of the brilliant rainbow: also bc thats what my name means

season of the brilliant rainbow: also im guang hong ji

still alive: aye guang hong my friend

season of the brilliant rainbow: aye

phisht: ok viktor, yuri, yurio we'll all be there in like, 10

cheerio: ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I tried. It still feels kinda messy to me, but thats just how groupchats irl are soooo
> 
> Pls be gentle. Anyways, The next chapter will probably be some parts groupchat and some parts like, uhhh, not groupchat. See ya next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> welp


End file.
